


Happy Birthday

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental Birthday Presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: _Fred/George organizing the stockroom at their joke shop, they decide to test some of their newest products._  
>  Originally posted 4/1/2006

"Happy Birthday, Gred"

"Happy Birthday, Forge"

"Alright, now will you explain why we are out of bed in the stockroom at 5am on our birthday."

"Patience, my dear brother. I left your present in here somewhere and I have to find it."

"Fre-ed, that doesn’t explain why I had to come down here with you…at this unholy hour of the day."

"I thought you said you wanted your present"

"Well, when you asked if I wanted my present, you had my cock in your mouth…so I thought that had something to do with the gift giving. I didn’t think it would require us leaving our warm, comfortable bed."

"Now, now brother dear…patience. We’ll get back to what we were doing soon. Ah-ha! I’ve found it."

"Good, now can we go back to bed?"

"Of course Georgie, just grab onto me"

"…"

"George, if you’re holding on to that portion of my anatomy, I’m likely to splinch us…Just put your arms around my waist, yeah?"

"Ahhh, bed, sweet bed…how I’ve missed you. Aren’t you going to join me, Fred?"

"How can I resist a come hither look from the man I love?"

"Come hither? I was going for a come in me look, but hey…whatever gets you back in bed. Now, what’s my birthday present?"

"This"

"Erm, Fred…we had a tube of lube on the table over there. And under the pillow. And on the floor. And I think there’s even that tube you threw up into the rafters still."

"Nah, I checked for the one in the rafters…mice got that one. No, George this is your birthday present. It’s cherry flavoured. Let me show you."

"Mmmm, tasty…and my tongue’s all tingly. But hey, how am I supposed to taste it if you put it there? Oh, nevermind - continue your…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? Oooooh"

"Like that George?"

"How the *pant* HELLO whaaa. How are your fingers…v-vvvvibrating?"

"Oh, that’s the other neat thing about your birthday present. It’s Vibrating, Cherry Flavoured Lube."

"Nnnnngggh, oh…I think…I thhhink I love you Fred."

"You’d better. And my birthday present had better be spectacular."

"Just…aaaa, just come up here and find out….mmmmph"


End file.
